Filtro amoroso
by Eleone
Summary: Los merodeadores deciden hacer un filtro amoroso y provarlo con Lily Evans para James. Pero... eso es lo mejor para estar con una persona?


**Filtro amoroso**

por **Eleone**

- POR FIN LO HE ENCONTRADO!!! -exclamó un joven de cabellos oscuros golpeando con la mesa un grueso libro.

Frente a él, se encontraban 3 jóvenes observándole sorprendido y algo asustados. Notaron la mirada reprobatoria de Madame Prince, quien había tosido.

- Señor Black, si desea gritar, hágalo fuera de la biblioteca, por favor.

- Lo siento -susurró mientras se arrascaba la nuca mostrando una nerviosa sonrisa.

Después de esta disculpa, se sentó en una silla y abrió el libro delante de sus amigos: James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Al mas pequeño de los cuatro se le iluminó la cara y miró con notable esperanza al Black.

- En serio lo has encontrado, Padfoot? -preguntó con voz chillona.

- Así es -contestó de forma orgullosa.

- El que? -preguntó James con curiosidad mientras observaba la vieja portada del libro; "_Pociones para enamorar y odiar_". - Es que acaso necesitas ayuda para tus conquistas?

- Mira quien habla! Cuantas veces te ha rechazado Lily, Prongs?

- Mmm... unas 100 veces desde que empecemos el curso -bromeó Remus sin levantar la voz.

- Muy graciosos. Pero estoy seguro que la próxima vez aceptará venir conmigo! -dijo con seguridad el Griffindor.

- Si, a menos que te transformes en una babosa maloliente.

James los miró con fingido enojo mientras continuaba con sus deberes, como si se hubiese ofendido. Observó con disimulo como Black leía con interés el libro.

- Y para que quieres ese libro, Padfoot? -preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

- No es para mi -explicó el joven sonriendo-. Es para Wormtail, quiere conquistar a una chica de Ravenclaw.

- Eh? Yo creía que era una de Slytherin.

- Wormtail, tu me dijiste que era la prefecta de Hufflepuff -murmuró Lupin levantando la vista del libro.

- Yo... yo... -el joven se sonrojó mientras se miraba las manos, como si fuesen las cosas mas interesantes del mundo- Me he enamorado de una chica de Ravenclaw, que tiene de malo!!!???

- Nada... lo que tiene de raro es que te correspondan -contestó Sirius con una sonrisa, notando como el mas pequeño del grupo se iba a una esquina mientras una aura oscura le rodeaba- Ah! Perdóname, Wormtail!! Estaba bromeando! Piensa que ahora tenemos este libro y podremos hacer un filtro amoroso para la chica que te gusta!

Remus tomó el libro en sus manos y se acercó a sus compañeros mientras empezaba a leer en voz baja los ingredientes que necesitaban.

- Cucharadita de canela, cinco clavos de olor, una pizca de nuez de mosca, polvo de corazón de perro, excrementos de murciélago, una salamandra y cabellos de la victi... digo, persona que desea hacer la poción. Debemos estar seguros que la persona que quiere Wormtail se toma esta poción. Si nos equivocamos, puede ser fatal para la persona quien lo bebe y quien la hace.

- Yo creo que antes tendríamos que probarla con alguna persona... -sugirió James colocándose bien las gafas.

- Buena idea, probaremos con Snape!

- No!! No hagas eso, Padfoot!! -gritó Pettigrew mientras movía las manos frenéticamente- No quiero que él se enamore de mi!

Pero esto no fue escuchado por el joven, quien parecía imaginarse como Peter huía de aquel muchacho que pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin y era conocido por tener el pelo más grasiento de todo el colegio.

Pero sus risas fueron interrumpidas por las de un grupo de chicas que se encontraban en la mesa de al lado. Se fijó en una jovencita de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes, que reía al escuchar como una de sus compañeras le susurraba algo en la oreja.

- Que dices? -exclamó la Griffindor mientras continuaba escuchando- Y tu que le dijiste?

Sirius volvió su mirada hacia James, aquella alumna era la chica que le gustaba a él: Lily Evans. Y volvió otra vez la mirada hacia Lily... James... Lily... James... Lily... James... Lily...

- Se puede saber en que estas pensando, Padfoot? -preguntó temiendo lo peor el estudiante notando como su compañero mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Durante el desayuno, los cuatro alumnos de Griffindor estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor, desayunando y discutiendo sobre algo acaloradamente.

- Vamos! Solo tienes que ponerle unas gotas en su bebida! No creo que se de cuenta! -gritó Sirius mientras empujaba a James hacia el lugar donde se encontraban reunidas un grupo de chicas de su mismo curso.

- No creo que sea muy difícil -continuó Peter comiendo unas tostadas.

- Ayer nos pasamos todo el día y la noche buscando los ingredientes y preparando el filtro...

- Mientras a mi me atasteis a la cama y me usasteis como vuestro experimento! Me debéis algunos cabellos!

El mas alto de los cuatro apretó los dientes y miró de forma asesina a su mejor amigo, cogiendo de las manos de éste y empujándole hacia el grupo.

- Dile que tienes que hablar con ella en privado sobre algo muy serio! Yo hablare con las demás disimuladamente.

James se acercó nervioso hacia la pelirroja. Hacía días había repetido esa acción con una sonrisa y seguridad, pero ahora se encontraba bastante incómodo. Se giró para observar como sus amigos le hacían señas moviendo los brazos frenéticamente. Suspiró y continuó caminando hasta llegar a la joven.

- Ejem... -tosió mostrando su peculiar sonrisa para llamar la atención.

- Que quieres esta vez, Potter?

- Yo... quería hablar contigo... a solas, si es posible, Evans.

- No quiero -contestó secamente para volver a hablar con sus compañeras.

El joven se giró para volver a su sitio, pero observó incrédulo que sus tres amigos le estaban apuntando con la varita y le hacían señas para volver a girarse.

- Es muy importante, Evans... -gritó mientras notaba que Sirius estaba pronunciando algún hechizo-... por favor...

La muchacha suspiró y se levantó, interrumpiendo la conversación de su compañera de clase.

- Disculpadme -dijo mientras se marchaba con el buscador- Espero que sea importante, Potter.

Antes de salir del comedor, James levantó el pulgar de su mano derecha hacia sus amigos, notando que Sirius se había levantado de su lugar y se dirigía hacia donde él había estado segundos antes.

- Y bien? Que quieres? -preguntó la pelirroja mientras se cruzaba de brazos y movía su pie golpeando el suelo esperando una respuesta.

- Veras... tu... yo...

- No intentes decirme que quieres salir conmigo, porque siempre recibirás la misma respuesta. Prefiero salir antes con un ciempiés gigante!

- Vaya! -exclamó sorprendido el joven mientras miraba a su amigo de reojo, quien continuaba hablando con las chicas de la mesa- El otro día me dijiste en una babosa maloliente.

La muchacha le miró con una ceja levantada... a que venía eso ahora?

- Eso demuestra que prefiero cualquier ser repugnante antes que a ti -murmuró cansada.

- Hieres mis sentimientos. Podrías darme almenos una oportunidad... o dos... o tres...

- No.

Lily iba decir algo, pero notó la impaciencia de James al observar la mesa, entonces se giró para ver lo que observaba el joven. Pero algo la detuvo. Los brazos de él la habían tomado de los hombros y la miraba seriamente. Ella no supo como reaccionar, así que se estuvo quieta, esperando la reacción del buscador de Griffindor.

- Bésame! -pidió mientras apretaba sus hombros y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

La pelirroja se sorprendió ante aquella petición y actuó de la única manera que se le ocurría... dándole una cachetada en la mejilla.

- Pero se puede saber que crees que estas haciendo? Así que eso era el asunto "tan importante" que querías hablar conmigo!?

- Bueno... yo... -James tenía su mano en la colorada mejilla donde había recibido el impacto. En realidad, era lo único que había pensado para que Lily no se diese cuenta que Sirius estaba introduciendo el filtro amoroso en su cerveza de calabaza... pero tampoco pensaba que iba a actuar de aquella manera.

- Y bien? Tienes algo mas que decirme?

- Supongo que no... -contestó al observar que Sirius había terminado- Eso es todo, Evans.

Al volver al comedor, Lily se mostraba mas indignada que nunca, mientras que James se mostraba confuso y a la vez feliz al ver que su mejor amigo había cumplido con éxito su "misión".

- Bien, nos podemos ir, Padfoot -le dijo mientras le golpeaba en la espalda.

- Y entonces yo le dije "No puede ser!!". -El buscador se sorprendió al ver que todas las amigas de Lily escuchaban embobadas el relato de Sirius- Y sabéis que me dijo? -Todas negaron con la cabeza.

- Sirius, tenemos que irnos.

- Si, un momento, Prongs.

- Disculpa, Black, pero nosotras debemos ir a clase. En 20 minutos empieza la clase de transformaciones y no queremos llegar tarde -explicó una de las estudiantes-. Te vienes, Lily?

- No... yo desayunare un poco más -contestó observando la mirada nerviosa entre los dos amigos merodeadores.

Después de despedirse (y conseguir Sirius una cita con cada una de las chicas), Lily observó como los dos esperaban que ella desayunase algo con impaciencia.

- Quieres comer algo, querida Evans? -preguntó el más alto de los dos imitando a la profesora Trelawney.

- Mmm... no se... -contestó la pelirroja observando discretamente que James le daba un codazo a Sirius.

- Quizás te apetece un bollo...

- O un croissant... -continuó el buscador.

- O un poco de ZUMO DE CALABAZA.

- Si... un delicioso zuuumo de calabaza... -canturreó James mientras pasaba por delante del rostro de la estudiante el vaso con dicho líquido.

- De acuerdo. Quiero un poco de zumo de calabaza. -dijo Lily con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el vaso y bebía todo su líquido con naturalidad.

Al haber odio gritar a Sirius, Peter y Remus se acercaron nerviosos y excitados por saber si todo el plan había salido con éxito. Observaron con claridad que la pelirroja había terminado el liquido y se limpiaba con la servilleta... hasta que se escuchó un sonido sordo.

- Que ha ocurrido? -preguntó el mas pequeño del grupo escondiéndose detrás de Remus.

- Esta muerta!! -exclamó Black separándose del cuerpo "sin vida" de la joven.

- No! -negó el joven licántropo acercándose y tomando el pulso- Esta desmayada.

- Eso significa que el filtro de amor no funciona -murmuró desilusionado James-. O quizás el excremento de murciélago estaba caducado.

- No ponía fecha de caducidad!! -gritó desesperado Wormtail.

- Muy bien -murmuró Sirius apoyando su brazo en el hombro de James-. Confiamos en ti, amigo. Te encargaras de llevar a Evans a la enfermería y decirle a Madame Pomfrey que alguien la ha intoxicado.

- Y por que yo? -preguntó el estudiante enfadado, notando que sus amigos se despedían de él con una sonrisa.

- Porque es tu chica! Nos vemos en clase de transformaciones.

- Traidores!!! -gritó mientras estos se iban y se quedaba solo con la pelirroja.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, sintiéndose bastante mal por lo que le ocurría. Aquello podía resultar gracioso como una broma para cualquier chica, pero no para *su* chica, Lily Evans. La tomo con delicadeza en brazos, notando lo ligero que era su cuerpo... quizás podría abrazarla... nadie se daría cuenta.

- Mmm... -gimió la chica abrazándole.

El joven se sorprendió y noto como sus gafas se resbalaban hasta la punta de su nariz y su rostro enrojecía al notar como ella pasaba sus manos por sus hombros. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, como si fuese la princesa de un cuento de hadas.

- James Potter... no estoy soñando, verdad?

- C-creo que n-n-no.

- Estoy... en tus brazos... no quiero separarme de ti...

El buscador de Griffindor no se lo podía creer... era lo que él pensaba o... era lo que él pensaba??? Dejó a la pelirroja con suma delicadeza en el suelo, mientras ella se abrazaba a él con fuerza.

Al separarse de aquel mágico abrazo, ella le sonrió y le tomó el rostro, plantando un suave beso en la comisura de los labios del muchacho...

Definitivamente, el filtro de amor había funcionado mejor de lo que él esperaba.

**Notas de Ele-chan!!**

Después de no escribir durante unas semanas (cof.meses.cof), he vuelto. Pensé en continuar escribiendo los fics de Shaman King, pero desde que leí el quinto libro de Harry Potter, mi afición por los libros ha regresado! No he podido evitar escribir este fic! Además, he sido obligada a escribirlo en un tiempo record mientras dos personas (mi niña Utena y mi hermana Rally) me explotaban! -_-U

Así que... este fic va dedicado enteramente a mi niña Utena!! Si no hubiese sido por ella, este fic no habría terminado ahora (1.32 de la madrugada). Te quiero mucho, pero no me obligues otra vez a escribir así, o no te amaré! XP

Este fic lo pensé al recibir la traducción de uno de los fics preferidos de mi hermana Bratty. En él, hablaban sobre una chica que preparaba un filtro amoroso para conquistar a un chico por una apuesta. Me gusto mucho el tema! Así que ahora lo represento yo (a mi manera) en este fic!! Supongo que tendrá unos 2 o 3 capítulos mas... y que lo termine o no con mayor rapidez depende de los reviews (son mi vida, mi esperanza, mis ilusiones! *_*

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!! (o en el siguiente fic!! :3)

Ele-chan


End file.
